the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Archivist
The Archivist is a mysterious being at the center of an ARG in the official The Messenger Discord. He was once known as The Alchemist, and his real name is Resh'an. The Archivist catalogs events from the universe of The Messenger into books, and he sends them to Sabotage Studio so they can translate the books into video games. The ultimate villain The Archivist is trying to deal with is The Fleshmancer. Pre-Void November 20, 2018 The Steam version of the Version 1.0.4 update released on November 20, 2018. On that day, The Shopkeeper chatted in Soleil's Twitch stream of The Messenger. The Shopkeeper revealed the existence of an unknown character named "The Archivist." November 21, 2018 In the PC version of The Messenger, the dialogue files are easily accessed from a folder called "StreamingAssets." * Steam: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets * GOG:C:\Program Files (x86)\GOG Galaxy\Games\The Messenger\TheMessenger_Data\StreamingAssets Before the Version 1.0.4 update, there were only 3 dialogue files. * Credits.tsv, which contains the credits. * Loc.tsv, which contains cutscene text, Quarble death text, menu text, and some credits-related text. * LocDialog.tsv, which contains the character dialogue and generic narration box text. The Version 1.0.4 update introduced 2 new dialogue files. * Loc_Plus.tsv, which contains various menu texts involving some of the newly-introduced features (button rebinding, New Game +, Prophet hints in the map, and the Jukebox). * LocDialog_Plus.tsv, which contains new generic narration box text, Shopkeeper text, and Quarble text. However, the "LocDialog_Plus.tsv" file has a secret message, hidden hundreds of empty lines below the normal game dialogue. This message does not ever appear within the game itself and is only found within the game files. When The Archivist's secret dialogue in the dialogue files was discovered by Soleil, a new text channel in the official The Messenger Discord appeared, called #the-void. This text channel acted mysteriously, popping in and out of existence and sometimes floating up and down the list of channels. Pictures could not be uploaded to this channel, unlike with the other text channels. When members posted a few comments into #the-void, #the-void would disable the ability to post further comments. It would disappear and return at random times, with any previous messages completely erased. This repeated several times until eventually, no one could comment in #the-void, except for Soleil, who was silently granted a Discord role called "Loremaster." This role was required to be allowed to comment in #the-void. November 22 - December 7, 2018 #the-void text channel continued to act mysteriously. It would frequently pop in and out of existence, occasionally floating up and down the list of channels, and if commented in even once, would force-disable any further comments until its next reappearance. Whenever it reappeared, any previous messages posted within it were completely erased. December 8, 2018 The first Picnic Panic DLC trailer was released on December 8, 2018. The trailer showcases Ninja's adventures in the tropics. And at the 0:22 mark of the trailer, a splash text image titled "VOODOO MAGIC" appears in large stylized letters, corresponding to The Archivist's message, "...use the voodoo magic word, it was etched in stone somewhere in the tropics..." After the words "VOODOO MAGIC" appear in the trailer, Ninja jumps through a circular time rift, transforming the world from 8-bit to 16-bit. He runs forward, passing by a stone slab in the background. This stone slab has runes etched into it, using the in-game alphabet. When translated, the stone slab reads "TUWHERA." When #the-void reappeared, the word "TUWHERA" was posted into it. A new member named "TheArchivist" joined the Discord, a person with the "Loremaster" role. The Void The Archivist used #the-void channel as a means to communicate with the community. No one could post in #the-void channel except for The Archivist, but members could add Discord emoticons as reactions to his comments. Furthermore, after The Archivist finished posting messages for the day, he would completely leave the server. Each time, he would join solely to post his messages, then leave the server. December 8, 2018 December 11, 2018 The "Loremaster" role was removed from Soleil, as the role was transferred back to The Archivist. December 14, 2018 December 20, 2018 Note: Before the Picnic Panic DLC update, the Money Sink's only use was wasting Time Shards (see video). January 8, 2019 January 9, 2019 January 23, 2019: The Events Erased from History An overwhelming number of VoteO votes overtook the poll before proper discussions about the vote could take place. Some discussions took place about the preference of VoteX by some of the more active members, but the poll was already extremely lopsided towards VoteO and looked like there was no chance for the other poll options. Multiple members expressed disappointment about the lack of proper discussion. This caused The Archivist to message Thierry to restrict access to #the-void, making #the-void only viewable to members with the "Ninja" Discord role. However, The Archivist kept messaging Thierry even after this change was made. The Archivist made another request, to reset the vote in #the-void. But a few minutes later, The Archivist expressed his anger. The Archivist deleted his original poll, replacing it with a new, unfavorable poll. During this stretch of time, the votes fluctuated many times, in an attempt to keep balance. When the balance was tipped, many members cooperated together, offering to remove their vote or to add their vote to the appropriate poll option. Members coordinated together to figure out the best way to keep the poll in balance while also getting as many people as possible to participate in the vote so that they could all share the vanity role, "Voidmender." As discussions took place in the #ninjas text channel, one member, Kammesennin, offered to give up his vote if it came down to the wire. Kammesennin received a private message from The Archivist. As time drew closer to the deadline, The Archivist began a countdown, and the voting became more frantic. At 5:45 PM, #the-void channel completely disappeared. Time passed with unease, as votes had changed during the last few moments, and it was unclear if someone had tipped the balance at the last second. But a few minutes later, members noticed that those who participated in the vote had a new vanity role, "Voidmender," which shared the same green color as The Archivist's "Loremaster" role. Those who participated but sacrificed their vote in order to keep the vote in balance, did not receive the vanity role, "Voidmender." About half an hour later, #the-void came back. All messages posted in #the-void during January 23, 2019, were completely removed and replaced with the following message. Some time later that day, The Archivist was kind enough to award those who participated but sacrificed their vote the "Voidmender" role anyways. From that day forward, #the-void would remain only visible to members with the "Ninja" role. The next day on January 24, 2019, the reasoning for The Archivist's anger the previous day was described more clearly by Thierry in the #ninjas text channel. January 24, 2019 January 25, 2019 In the morning, VoteX and VoteO were briefly tied. The Archivist posted this message. Eventually, VoteX eked out a victory by 1 vote. The Archivist deleted his message and replaced it with the following message. February 4, 2019 February 5, 2019 February 7, 2019 One special day, The Archivist hopped out of #the-void text channel to deliver a very important react into the #ninjas text channel. February 14, 2019 February 15, 2019 Clockwork Concierge the Moderator Note: Some messages were omitted for readability. The Clockwork Concierge eventually took over The Archivist's role for ARG-related activities. After 500 members joined the official Discord server, Clockwork Concierge was successfully recruited to the server, where he serves as a bot and a moderator. He (mostly) uses dialogue boxes as a form of communication rather than just plain text. March 12, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge cleaned and rearranged some of the channels, such as renaming the #ninjas text channel to #ninja-village. The Clockwork Concierge chatted with members, and he explained that he was sent to the server by The Archivist. March 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge dropped a hint that The Archivist told the Concierge to guard an evil object inside of the Clockwork Castle. The Concierge then posted a message with important names censored, which was deleted by SaboTeam. Paraphrasing of the deleted message: The first asterisk word was blue, like the name of a friendly character. The second word was red, like the name of something related to evil. The first asterisk word was six letters long, and the second word had an apostrophe, according to Boo, a person who was able to memorize part of the message before it was deleted. March 22, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge received a message from The Archivist to deliver to Philip. Thierry intercepted the message in stead of Philip, and per the Clockwork Concierge's request, Thierry closed down #the-void channel, since it was too expensive to maintain while The Archivist was away on a dangerous quest. Later that day, Clockwork Concierge wrote messages related to the Demon King that were swiftly deleted by SaboTeam. April 4, 2019 To celebrate Sabotage Studio's birthday, the Clockwork Concierge held a trivia quiz with 2,000 Time Shards as the prize. The Archivist was mentioned again, and Clockwork Castle's connection to the Demon King remnants was confirmed. April 19, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge delivered a message from The Archivist. May 7, 2019 Clockwork Concierge revealed more information about himself and explained that he works for The Archivist. July 3, 2019 The Archivist delivered a letter to the Clockwork Concierge, and the Concierge spoke with Manfred about it. July 4, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge held a meeting with Kammesennin to discuss The Archivist's letter. July 9, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge had Kammesennin deliver The Archivist's scroll a day earlier than scheduled. After the scroll was deciphered by the community, and in reference to the final line of the scroll, the Clockwork Concierge brought attention to The Artificer's newly-released blog post on the official website, which revealed more lore about The Artificer himself. July 19, 2019 In Chapter 2 of the text adventure game in #the-shop text channel, a new person named "Resh'an" was mentioned. ("Resh'an" would be confirmed at a later date, during Chapter 3 of the text adventure game, to be The Archivist's real name). September 10, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge announced that the 5th opening of the shop would occur September 13, and that there would be news from The Archivist. September 13, 2019 Ashes was selected to be "The Messenger" for the 5th opening of #the-shop text channel, and The Shopkeeper gave "The Jukebox" as a free upgrade. Unlocking "The Jukebox" resulted in an upgrade called "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2" to appear in the shop's talent tree. Over the course of the ARG, various letters of the alphabet were collected by the community (detailed here). Ashes asked what the purpose of collecting the letters was. The Shopkeeper explained that collecting and then unscrambling all of the letters was necessary in order to summon The Archivist once again, and that the mystery word would not be "TUWHERA." While The Shopkeeper chatted with Ashes, it was revealed that The Archivist's main villain is not the Demon King. Ashes purchased "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2," the second scroll from The Archivist. November 7, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge gave Kammesennin another scroll to deliver to the community, "Archivist_Scroll_3.png." This initial document contained a typo, so a new scroll named "Actual_Archivist-Scroll_3.png" was delivered shortly afterwards. November 22, 2019 In Chapter 3 of the text adventure game in #the-shop text channel, The Archivist's real name was confirmed to be "Resh'an," and he gave the protagonist a glimpse at the first chapter's title of Book 2. Trivia * Some details about The Archivist were revealed in the "Sabotage end of year Q&A 2018" video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRx6sx2sQcM&t=896 ** The Archivist recruited SaboTeam to tell stories. ** The Archivist is an immortal being. ** The Archivist is cataloging all of the events of the world of The Messenger. ** The first step in The Archivist's grand plan was to expose people to Ninja's world, and to recruit those people as Messengers. * Thierry Boulanger, the main writer and director of The Messenger, has revealed additional information about The Archivist.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#December_12.2C_2018; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#January_26.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#February_5.2C_2019_.28.231.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#February_12.2C_2019_.28.231.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#March_22.2C_2019_.28.231.29; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#May_6.2C_2019 ** The Archivist is immortal in the sense that he has a theoretically unending natural lifespan, but he's not invincible. ** The Messenger is just one book in an overall larger universe that The Archivist wants SaboTeam to tell people. ** The Archivist wants to recruit enough Messengers to solve "the big issue," which is something complex, so he's slowing ramping up a group of people. ** The Blue Robes know The Archivist as "The Archivist" rather than his previous moniker, "The Alchemist." ** The Archivist and the Clockwork Concierge are the only characters that existed before the flood. ** The Archivist has SaboTeam and Clockwork Concierge under a very strict NDA, which is why SaboTeam is forced to delete messages posted by the Clockwork Concierge related to unreleased lore content. Gallery March 12, 2019 message2.png message3.png message4.png message5.png message6.png message7.png message8.png message9.png message10.png message11.png message12.png message13.png message14.png message15.png message16.png message17.png message18.png message19.png March 15, 2019 message29.png message30.png March 22, 2019 message82.png message83.png message84.png message88.png message89.png|Deleted message. message90.png|Deleted message. April 4, 2019 message138.png message139.png message140.png message142.png message143.png message144.png message145.png message146.png message147.png message149.png April 19, 2019 message170.png message171.png message172.png message173.png message174.png message175.png message176.png message177.png May 7, 2019 message321.png message322.png message323.png message324.png July 3, 2019 message594.png message595.png message596.png message597.png July 4, 2019 message599.png message601.png message602.png July 9, 2019 message624.png message625.png message626.png message627.png message628.png November 7, 2019 message879.png message880.png message881.png message882.png message883.png message884.png message885.png message886.png message887.png message888.png message889.png message890.png message891.png message892.png message893.png message894.png message895.png message896.png message897.png message898.png message899.png message900.png References ru:The Archivist Category:ARG Category:Lore